monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nahele
Appearance Nahele is 6 ft 8 inches tall with tan skin and short black hair. Her fashion sense is very simple, just usually a T-shirt and short and no shoes if she can avoid it. She is still not 100% comfortable with wearing dresses and skirts, so prefers to dress gender neutral. Personality She is very slow to trust and is suspicious by nature having been bullied for being transgender, but once she overcomes such behavior, she is a loyal and long-lasting friend. She is also quite sassy and sarcastic, but one can usually tell if she like you or not. Abilities Chlorokinesis: She has the ability to make plants grow at an accelerated rate, and she can telepathically communicate with them, preferring this to talking out loud to them, as people think she is crazy enough as is. Aerokinesis: Can control and manipulate air into vortexes, and can lift up to several tons using air pressure. Can also manipulate weather, to the point she can make it storm indoors. Dance: While not being super great at using magic in the traditional techniques, she is a lot better at weaving enchantments, spells, weather patterns, etc. through dance and occasionally song. Usual Demigod/God Stuff: Immortality- has the capacity to live forever, but still can be killed. Limited supernatural strength Limited telepathy Relationships Family: She is close with all her cousins except Haukea Ahu, who just acts like a pain in the rear. She is very close to her mother Hi'iaka, but has never known her father or has any idea whatsoever as to who he may be, and doesn't care either. Friends: Her closest friends are the other dancers in her hālau, or hula group, of which she is the lead dancer. Dancers include: Lani Pau Ahi, Nohea Onaona, 'Uku Li'i, Moana Nalu Wai, Haukea Ahu (though this gets awkward) and a few others. She also rents a large house with them, since traveling everyday to and from Hawaii takes too long. She is also on friendly terms with Lily Cupid, Kimmy Deva, Charnelle Shavokar, Donny Phaestus, Hinode, and a few others. Romance: It takes her a long time to build such a trust towards someone, so she has never been attracted to anyone before she met Lio Croshiph Duat, the first guy she has ever been romantically involved with and is currently dating (kinda). Enemies: Anyone who pisses her off qualifies, but she has a special hatred towards Tamas Mahavidya, who dared mess with her family; Navi, Ripper and Raugr, who bully her and try to physically fight her every chance they get, hating her simply for being trans, and lastly Kaasi, for daring to try to mess with her man (technically monster, but whatever). Behind the Name Her name means "Forest" in Hawaiian, suitable considering she grows at the same rate of a tree and presumably won't stop until she feels sufficiently tall, which will probably be about 7 ft or so. Other Stuff She still struggles with her gender identity, part of her still believes she is male, but she chose to be female because she has already been male and knows what it's like. Category:Original Characters Category:Transgender Category:Homosexual Category:Hawaiian Category:Pacific Islander Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Hi'iaka Category:Gods and Monsters Category:Demigod Category:Females Category:Ship of the Month